Cheeky romance
by sehunana
Summary: Summary:Wanita yang tingkahnya tidak terduga,"si ibu hamil nasional",vs laki-laki yang selalu diangcap sempurna,"si dokter nasional"
1. Chapter 1

Cheeky Romance

Author : Victoriakim

Cast:Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Kang Seul Gi

Other cast

Genre:romance,comedy

 **Warning!:** GS(GenderSwitch),typo(s)

Note:Hi~#bow ini ff remake dan fc pertama yang aku publish!wiiih#tumpengan# sip,sebenernya pengen publish salah satu karangan dari penulis kesukaanku Hyun Go Wun tapi novelnya malah disita sama ,setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang untuk mencari cerita yang pas,terbitlah novel ini dari laci#lah?.saya hanya meremake ulang novel ini!seluruh hak cipta milik ©Kim Eun Jeong!

.

Summary:Wanita yang tingkahnya tidak terduga,"si ibu hamil nasional",vs laki-laki yang selalu diangcap sempurna,"si dokter nasional"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang reporter. Saat aku sedanc kerja,di tengah syuting,mucul seorang dokter kandungan yang marah-marah seperti oramg gila dan menuduhku sebagai ibu ,acara itu sedang ditayangkan ke seluruh pejuru negeri. Akibatnya,aku dikenal sebagai "ibu hamil nasional",bahkan sampai punya pahlawan pelindung segala.

Mendengar seorang ingin menghapus anaknya,rasanya aky ingin segera menuntut perempuan itu. Suatu hari,aku bertemu lagi dengan perempuan bodoh itu. Berani-beraninya seorang ibu hamil minum akohol di hadapanku,si dokter kandungan? Sampai .akan kacang merah dan ikan fugu yang berbahanya bagi janin? Perempuan ini benar-benar kelewatan.

.

.

.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Jadwal tugas yang baru telah di umumkan!

Baek Hyun menenangkan hatinya yang bedebar-debar dan menatap jadwal pembagian tugas baru yanv di tempel di papan pengumuman di ruang presenter. Tidak berbeda. Seandainya ia mendapa tugas sebagai presenter tetap,ia pastu sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya. Sementar,Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak mendapat tawaran atau program apa pun. Jadi,ia tahu sekali kalau pengumuman ini sama sekali bukan untuk dirinya. Meskipun demikian,sekedar 'siapa tahu' saja...dan 'ternyata' memang sesuai dugaanya.

Ia pun tidak bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ia seharusnya memasang wajah seolah melihat pengumuman itu karena rasa penasaran saja dan pergi meninggalkan ruamgan pula,tidak ada oramg lain yang memperdulikan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Namun karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh,kepalanya yang terangkat tegak pun terlihat kesal perlahan merasuki dadanya. Beginilah jadinya bila terlalu banyak pemikiran sesuatu.

"Oh,tidak ada apa-apa rupanya." Baek Hyun bergumam seorang diri dan berusaha mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ia lantas membalikkan itulah ia bertatapan dengan Sehun yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan brengsek yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain ketika dinas keluar negeri…!

["Aku tidak serius dengan senior wanita hanya minum bersama dan terbawa suasana saja…"]

Alasan para lelaki yang berselingkuh memang memiliki stereotip yang sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal,atau menyangkal bahwa itu bukan kesalahan ,laki-laki ini juga termasuk kelompok yang kedua, yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk selingkuh.

["Memangnya kau minum sampai lupa batas?Lalu,kalau aku berbuat seperti itu,apa kau mau memahamiku?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu apanya?Memangnya laki-laki saja yang boleh terbawa suasana dan wanita tidak boleh?Maksudmu kau hanya main-main dengan wanita itudengan senior rekan kerjamu itu?"]

Sehun dan Baek Hyun bukanlah topstar,dan orang-orang pun tidak tertarik dengan kisah percintaan demikian,sebagai presenter,Baek Hyun juga tidak boleh heboh mengumumkanhubungannya kepada orang lain sehingga selama ini,tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubunhan ,senior wanita yang diajak Sehun 'bermain-main itu adalah seorang PD di kantor yang sama tempat mereka b ekerja,sehingga Baek Hyun mulai khawatir bagaimana jika ia harus berkerja sama dengan wanita senior wanita itu tidak tahu,tetapi Baek Hyun tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun hancur karena wanita ,semakin besar amarah Baekhyun,laki-laki itu malah melempar alasannya berselingkuh pada senior wanita itu.

["Kita ini hanya namanya saja 'pacaran',tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,kan?"

Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini?

"kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku memengang ujung tanganmu walau hanya sebentar,kan?Apa sih mahalnya dan hebatnya kau ini sampai tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kita selama satu tahun ini?

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku harus mengikuti tahap-tahap pacaran seperti orang lain pada umumnya?kalau begitu,lakukan saja dengan wanita lain!"

"Makanya aku menemui wanitaitu,kan!"Sehun berteriak putus asa.

"ya sudah!"

"ya sudah apanya?!" Sehun menarik tangan Baek Hyun yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti itu,kejadian ini tidak akan ini semua karena kesalahanku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal bicara ya! laki-laki memang menyebalkan!"]

Rasanya kini ia tahu mengapa xiumin sangat membenci laki-laki. Xiumin ,seorang eonni yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya,hamil sorang diri dan muak terhadap laki-laki.

["kau yang terlalu tertutup juga menyebalkan,tahu tidak memangnya sekrang ini zaman kerajaan joseon apa?"]

Memangnya selama ini ia memakai pakaian tertutup seperti pakaian besi prajurit? Mereka kan belum menikah, dan ia tidak ingin menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Ibunya telah meninggal,dan walaupun ia hanay dididik dan dibesarkan oleh ayahnya,ia tidak ingin dikenal sebagai anak nyang tidak tahu aturan. Ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan adiknya yang ugal-ugalan. Meskipun keluarganya tidak mampu dan ia hnya dibesarkan oleh ayahnya,ia ingin ayahnya mendapat pujian karena dapt membesarkan putrinya dengan baik. Itu saja. Menurutnya, pemikiran bahwa kemajuan suatu hubungan yang ditentukan oleh ukuran skinship adalah salah.

["Baekhyun,aku mohon. Maafkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Kejadian itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku"

" semudah itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan putus asa.

"kau sendiri,memangnya tidak mudah bagimu?" Baekhyun berkata dengan dingin menatapnya tajam.]

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak senang menerima tatapan kasihan dari laki-laki itu,apalagi di depan papan pengumuman kantor. Setidaknya, laki-laiki itu mendapat satu program tetap, mungkin ia mengumpulkan banyak rezeki sambil berselingkuh. Begitu kembali dari dinas,ia langsung mendapat dua acra,bahkan salah satunya program tetap. Atau mungkin, laik-laki itu bukan mengumpulkan rezeki sambil berselingkuh,meainkan keberuntungan tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya karena putus dengan dirinya. Begitulah Baekhyun. Ia merasa dirinya benar benar sial dan malang. Kalau tidak,mana mungkin selama lebih dari dua tahun bekerja sebagai presenter, ia belum mendapat program tetap sekali pun. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya di usia 27 tahun harus dilewati layaknya pengangguran di kantor. Namun, meskipu menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat tidak beruntung,yang muncul dari dalam dirnya adalah semangat untuk menang dan sengat "fighting!"

Baekhyun tak mengacuhkan Sehun yang menatapnya dalam-dalam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kemudian,ia pura-pura mengetik di komputernya, sebenarnya tidak ada situs jaringan yang ia buka, tidak ada data yang ia cari. Yah,paling tidak ia harus punya tugas supaya setidaknya bisa mencari data di internet. Namun,ia tidak ingin terlihat duduk diam dengan wajah bosan setengah matii di ruang kerja presenter yang terlihat sibuk itu. Baekhyun lantas membuka situs jaringan kantor stasiun TV mereka dengan malas. Setelah beberapa saat keluar masuk tanpa tujuan ke berbagai menu yang ada di sana,gerakan tanganya terhenti pada salah satu kolom 'pertanyaan dan keluhan'. Kolom 'keluhan'…..

Awalnya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia mulai menulis huruf demi huruf di bagian kolom 'kelukan' itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Oh Se Hun,presenter yang suka selingkuh…

mengetik dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi. Tanpa disadari, satu kolom 'keluhan' sudah terisi penuh dengan makian yang ditunjukan kepada Sehun. Setelkah menulis satu kolom, barulah Baekhyun merasa tenang kembali. Ia mengarahkan kursor mouse-nya ke tombol 'unggah" dan terdiam sejenak. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sehingga tulisannya pun terlihat kasar dan asal-asalan. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak masuk akal jika ia mengunggah tulisan seperti ini di situs jaringan kantornya.

Baekhyun mengelah nafas dan mengklik tombol 'hapus". Namun,tidak terjadi respon apa-apa di layar komputernya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dengan wajah panic dan mulai mengklik terus-menerus. Tampilan di layar komputernya tetap bergeming. Sepertinya eror. Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Baru saja ia hendak mematikan komputernya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Telepon itu dari seorang eonni yang tinggal di dekat rumah, seorang fashion designer terkenal, yang memasukkan laki-laki ke kelompok ' bukan mahkluk hidup', Xiumin.

"oh,Eonni. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menjepit telepon genggamnya di antra bahu dan telinganya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk menekan tombol 'power' di komputernya.

"Aku harus pergi ke dokter kandungan hari aku,ya."

"Huh,mentang-mentang kau tidak menikah, lantas tidak bisa ke dokter kandungan sendirian?" Baekhyun tertawa sambil mendengus pelan

"Aku bosan kalau sendirian. Aku pun lapar, nanti aku traktir makan siang."

Begitu Xiumin selesai bicara,layar di computer Baekhyun mati dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
